Fire emblem stories oneshots
by Askrgirl
Summary: Fire emblem stories and one shots
1. requests

Hey fam ill be writing fire emblem fan art lemme know if you have any requests and I'll do them but until then ill choose lemons r accepted so good for y'all pervs and yea.


	2. Xander x Male Corrin

Thank you all for requests and keep them going

SPOILERS FOR REVELATIONS

Corrin and Scarlet were falling down the canyon, he looked at his wife as the wind blew in her hair. A cloaked figure came up from behind and struck Scarlet as she fell. Her tears stained her armor as she kept falling. Corrin was speechless as he watched his lover fall and hit the canyon ground and die. It all was happening so fast and Corrin couldn't help himself but to cry. Corrin used what little will he had and got up to find his siblings. Corrin spotted Ryomas red armor and ran over, remaining quiet to what had just happened. Xander looked at Corrin and nodded, he could tell something was wrong. They were then forced into battle with a dark mage, But Ryoma wouldn't drop Scarlet, demanding to see her, Corrin led the way. The party were in front of Scarlets lifeless body, Ryoma gave an inspirational speech about how amazing Scarlet was, Azura was crying, but Xander simply stood and watched. When they returned back to camp Corrin went straight home. He laid in bed and cried, his Scarlet was gone. He heard a knock on the door and opened it to find Leo and his retainers. Niles carried a basket of muffins, Odin had a box of books and Leo simply had nothing. "Me and Camilla baked these muffins for you, and I picked out some books you might enjoy, maybe to get your mind off Scarlet". Corrin smiled a fake smile and invited the gentlemen in. But as soon as the door was shut another knock rang through the house. Corrin opened the door and was greeted by Xanders kind smile. Corrin hugged Xander as tears began streaming down his face. "Its all my fault" Corrin said through the tears. Leo, Niles and Odin saw themselves out as to not ruin the moment. Xander pulled away and looked Corrin in the eyes "She wants you to move on, she loved you, but so does everyone at camp". "I'll stay strong, for you and Kana and everyone else".

Xander smiled, "That's the brother I know".

Sorry its so short i plan to update everyday and today is busy.


	3. Clair (lemon)

Thanks for the request for this one i hope you enjoy!

You stand in front of your newly summoned recruit, her name was Clair. Her eyes were deep and soulful yet lost. You summoned her in a bikini, talk about awkward, well mostly for her. She looked around incredibly lost shouting out for Clive and Mathilda. You hadnt summoned either of them. Clair had incredibly beautiful blonde hair and breasts that looked maybe E cup. Clair noticed you and ran up to you asking all sorts of questions. You grabbed her hand and lead her to Anna and Alfonse. They gave her a kind smile and sent her off to train. You felt as if you had a connection with her. So every night you tried to see her, brought her clothes and gave her compliments. Until one night she invited you into her quarters. She grabbed you and kissed you passionatly, you didnt fight back and sunk into the kiss. Your hands moved down to her ass as you began to feel it through her clothes. You took off your shirt and helped her with hers. She wasnt wearing a bra even more convienent. Her breasts were plump and her nipples an amazing shade of pink. You sunk your face into them, they tasted amazing. You would every so often get a moan out of it and it made you incredibly hard. She noticed it and slid off your pants and went to town sucking your dick. Eventually you came and she loves the taste of your come. She smirked and slid her pants off. Again not wearing underwear so again incredibly convinent. You began rubbing her clit you couldnt help but blush at her exposed body right in front of you. After a few minutes; "Clair, I need to take you" you slid your erect member covered in precum into her pussy. She moaned as you began to thrust. "Don't stop" she said through her moans. "Im cumming" you yelled as you came into her. She sighed a sigh of pleasure as she kissed you.


	4. Niles X F Corrin

Niles stood by Corrins quarters toothpick in his mouth and stretched leaning against the building. Corrin was purposely avoiding her quarters because of it. But whilst training with Xander just like old times, she had to go back to get her armor polish for Xander because he fell in the mud. She saw him and began to sweat, she knew he liked her, and she had to admit he was handsome as all hell. She stepped up by her door and began to unlock it, avoiding eye contact and blushing madly. She got the door open and grabbed the polish and was greeted by the man in the doorway blocking her path. "Doll, if you want someone to polish your armor why not it be me?" he said with his signature smirk. Corrin blushed and rolled her eyes and charged forward knocking the man onto his back, as she sat on him a blushing mess. Niles was in awe of Corrins face and body on top of him, she was absolutely gorgeous. Corrin quickly ran off of him and sped towards Xander, an absolute mess. Niles smiled evily and broke into Corrins quarters. Corrin came back a few hours relaxed from training with Xander just like old times. She entered and saw Niles spread out on the bed, completely naked. Corrin was in awe he was at least 8 and 1/2 inches and had beautiful skin and body. "Hey dollface, you like what you see" he said smirking. Corrin was blushing even more, as she slowly walked over to her dresser and put down the armor polish. Niles got up and began to help take off Corrins armor whilst kissing her neck. Corrin began to moan quietly not trying to let him know she was enjoying it. "You like that, baby". She turned around and gave the nude man the stink eye. "I can take off my own armor", she hissed at Niles. His smirk soon turned to a frown, when he realized he wasnt going to have sex with Corrin that night. "Look, i just don't want to do it right now" Corrin said sternly. Niles nodded and went to put his clothes on, the lust he once had faded from his eyes and he began to put on his pants. Corrin took off her breast plate and left the undershirt she had on. She took off her pants and laid in her bed in her underwear and under shirt. Niles left his shirt off and sat next to Corrin on the bed. He began fiddleing with his fingers whilst Corrin studied for her meeting with Leo the next day. Niles got closer to Corrin and read the book with her. The two would occasionally look up from the page and smile at each other. Corrin after awhile closed the book and laid there. Niles laid next to her, the couple stared at the ceiling. Niles grabbed Corrins hand and kissed it gently. Corrin blushed as the white haired male stared deeply into Corrins eyes, to Corrin he seemed completly vulnerable. Niles leaned in and kissed Corrin softly. The kiss had so much passion it almost didnt feel like Niles. Corrin soon after fell asleep and awoke to a plate of breakfast, flowers and a note.

_See you soon my dear Corrin, last night was great -Niles_

Corrin blushed and started her day with Niles in her thoughts.


	5. Kaze

I doubt anyone is finna read these but this is fun so enjoy my first one.

Corrin laid in the medical tent surrounded by her siblings, Ryoma, Hinoka, Takumi and Sakura. During their battle against Camilla, Corrin had taken many arrows to the arm. Sakura had just finished patching her up as much as she could but it still hurt. Corrin was able to walk around just fine so she defied Sakuras wishes and left the tent. Outside her 2 retainers, Kaze and Jakob, we're standing by the entrance of the tent. " Arm is no longer bleeding I see" said Jakob smiled at Corrin. "Yeah it still really hurts though, it took a lot out of me" Corrin said. Jakob and Kaze looked at each other and nodded, "Milady we would like to treat you to a night out" Kaze said smiling. Corrin was taken aback by this, Jakob and Kaze hadn't usually gotten along this well. "I would love to!" Corrin said gleefully. "Splendid, me and Kaze will meet you at your quarters in 45 minutes." Jakob said. Corrin smiled and walked back to her quarters. She was so excited to spend time with her retainers! In front of her quarters stood Orochi, she was staring at her cards. "Ah, Lady Corrin! The cards told me you were out of the medical tent and I wanted to speak with you" Orochi said smiling. "Sure thing Orochi" Corrin said. "The cards told me you and your retainers are leaving camp tonight, and I thought I would give you a warning, your retainers have plans that are going to go wrong" Orochi said giving Corrin a concerned look. "Its fine Orochi im sure they can handle it" Corrin said. Orochi nodded and walked away allowing Corrin to enter her quarters.

Corrin flopped herself on her bed and stared at the ceiling. After a few seconds she heard a knock on her door, Corrin groaned and got up and opened the door. It was Felicia and she was crying, Saizo was behind her, grumpy as ever. "Corrin, take your clumsy maid and tell her to leave me alone." Saizo pushed Felicia into you and disappeared. Stupid Saizo. Felicia was crying and explained the situation to Corrin. Saizo had criticized her on how she always fucked up. Corrin spent a good half an hour calming Felicia down. Eventually Jakob and Kaze were at the door knocking as they were ready. But Corrin wasn't. Felicia sat wiping her tears as she watched Corrin put on her outing dress. Corrin had put it on inside out and backwards. Felicia was laugh crying, but eventually got up to help. Corrin opened the door and was ready to take on the night. Felicia stayed to "pick up" but Corrin knew she was just going to make things worse. Jakob and Kaze kept looking at each other and nodding, and Corrin was oblivious to it all. Soon the 3 of them reached the mess hall.

Corrin was confused, wasn't it supposed to be a night out. Jakob angrily looked down at the ground. "Milady they messed up our reservation so we're stuck here". Corrin looked disappointed, Kaze grabbed her hand. "Hey, It'll still be fun, we worked around it and well...", Jakob cuts off Kaze, "Kaze you bastard! Your a fool for messing this all up"! Kaze glared at the butler, "Jakob, I recommend you go make the roast before we ruin Lady Corrins night any further". Jakob stormed off into the kitchen and left Corrin and Kaze alone. Corrin felt awkward, she was never alone with Kaze, Jakob or one of her siblings was always there. Corrin couldn't help but blush even though Kaze was angry and staring at the floor. Kaze finally spoke up, "This is a mess, me and Jakob just wanted to make you happy". "Kaze, I am happy, a little confused, but happy". Kaze smiled, Takumi came out of the kitchen with a vase of flowers and a pitcher of water. "Corrin, just don't ask" he said putting them down. Corrin laughed, Kaze looked at Takumi incredibly confused. Sakura came out with a bowl of dumplings, "Sister, we all know this is awkward but Jakob told us this is what you wanted". Kaze rolled his eyes, Corrin laughed. "Sakura its fine" Corrin said laughing. Kaze got up and walked into the kitchen, after a few minutes he came back out with glasses and Hinoka and Ryoma following after. Kaze put the glasses down and directed the royal siblings to leave. Kaze, once the siblings were gone, sat down and looked at Corrin. She smiled at the handsome ninja. Kaze grabbed her hands and kissed her, "Im sorry, milday but I love you more than anything" he slid a ring on her finger, "will you marry me". Corrin nodded her head in excitement and kissed Kaze passionately. Jakob came out of the kitchen with the roast, dumbfounded. He was planning to propose too, but Kaze beat him too it.


	6. Caeda x Summoner (lemon)

**I was afraid to tackle this one because of the hate i got for the last one. But here I am, make sure to check out brothers in arms with Kaze and Saizo!**

You stood by a palm tree watching Caeda struggle to put on sunscreen. Her body glowed in the sun, and her bikini tightly wrapped around her body. You walked out from the shade of the palm. Caeda turned around to see you smiling at her, she beckoned you over. You sat behind her, she handed you the sunscreen. "Can you rub the sunscreen here" she said pointing to her back and ass area. You nod and begin rubbing the sun lotion against her curves. She would occasionally let out small moans every once and awhile. Caeda noticed something poking at her hip and noticed your erection. She turned around and blushed deeply and smirked, you not noticing. She got up and held her hand out with lust filled in her eyes. You grab her hand and she drags you back near the palm tree again. She pulls back her swim bottoms to reveal her beautiful pussy. You stare at it in amazement, "I want you to fuck me hard" she said smiling. You pull down your pants and reveal your 15 inch long cock, Caedas eyebrows shot up, "Its so much bigger than Marths" she said seductively. You slid your cock into her pussy slowly, she moaned and told you to go faster, so you thrust harder and faster. "So much bigger than Marth" she kept muttering under her breath. You want faster and faster whenever she said it. You got tired quicky but luckily you had stamina potions so you went on for hours. When you finally came into her pussy she giggled and hugged you, "I loved it" she said smiling.


	7. Carmen and Kana pt 1

**Sorry ive been gone for awhile ive been busy, ill try to upload at least 3 days a week. ~Askrgirl**

**Enjoy!**

Kana yelled and threw her sword on the ground. Carmen stood across the field with his tome in utter confusion. Kana looks up at Carmen and just begins laughing, Carmen, still confused let out a laugh as well. Kana picked up her now muddy sword and walked over to Carmen who was examining the lances. "Carmen, your not Silas, you can't use a lance like that", Kana said laughing. "I know, I just like to look at them", Carmen said smiling. Kana picked up a lance and pointed at Carmen playfully, Carmen was caught off guard so he fell back into the mud. "Carmen! Your not Keaton, get out of the mud, momma is coming and you know how she doesnt like seeing us dirty!" Carmen got up quickly as he saw Camilla riding over on her wyvern, she did not look pleased. "Carmen, Kana what happened to you, I said training not mudslinging," she said shaking her head. "Sorry momma we wanted to play with lances and it got out of hand" Kana said. Camillas frown soon turned into a smile as she clasped her hands together in joy. "A lance? Oh my, if you want to learn how to use a lance im sure Xander or Peri can teach you" Camilla said with a genuine smile. Kana and Carmen looked at each other and smiled. "Are you sure uncle Xander isn't busy" Carmen asked. "He'd never be too busy for family" Camilla said still smiling. "But first I need you two to wash up, Carmen, your father wants to speak with you, and Kana I can fix your hair". Carmen nodded his head and began walking towards Corrin, his fathers quarters. He opened the door and saw Corrin writing a letter, "Ah Carmen, do come in but of course take off your shoes, I don't want Felicia to come in and make the mess any worse". Corrin had looked like he had been crying, Carmen took off his boots and entered, Corrin grabbed his Yato and pointed it at Carmen. Carmen fell back in shock and began crawling backwards. Corrin pointed the Yato at Carmen, he yelled for help, but nobody came. Corrin looked at Carmen and scowled, he pulled his Yato back and threw it onto his bed and put out his hand. Carmen stood up by himself and glared at his father. "I was testing you, and you failed, but its fine" Corrin said. Carmen looked down at his feet, he had forgotten his sister had painted his nails, he smiled. Corrin smiled at his son, "You may have failed but your still my son, since you are a magic user I want you to start training with your Uncle Leo. Carmen glared at his father, Corrin had always loved Kana more since she inherited the dragon blood. Carmen left in a hurry trying to avoid anymore altercations between his father. Carmen saw Kana walk into the mess hall, so he followed her in. Peri was chef and everyone was afraid she would use blood for cooking so Carmen didn't eat when she cooked. Kana sat down at a table with Silas, Laslow, Kaze, and Odin. Carmen sat with all of them and Kana smiled at him. "Ah, would all of you want to come to my quarters for some tea" Laslow asked. Kana awkwardly declined but the rest of them accepted knowing Laslow didn't like men and he wasnt trying to woo them. Kana and Carmen sat and talked for a couple hours when Corrin entered the Mess hall with Camilla. Corrin immediately saw Carmen with Kana and ran over and hugged Kana. Camilla hugged Carmen, his mother loved both of them equally and Carmen loved that.

end of pt 1


	8. Kana and Carmen pt 2

Carmen stared at his father who was now complimenting Camilla on how she did Kanas hair. Little flowers had been twisted in Kanas hair and it looked as if she had been wearing a flower crown that exploded. "Children, me and your father will be right back we want to get some food" Camilla said, she walked by and kissed Carmen and Kanas heads and walked away. Corrin smiled at Kana, and didn't even look at Carmen. Kana seemed so happy, it made Carmen feel good even after all that had occurred. Camilla came back with a tray of sashimi covered in Peri's "special red sauce" which everyone knew was blood. "Carmen sweetie, why aren't you eating" Camilla asked as Corrin came back and sat down. Carmen sat there silently, he couldn't say what had just occurred between him and his father. Corrin looked at Carmen concerned, Carmen felt tears coming, so he booked it out of the mess hall. He kept running and running until he reached this incredible willow tree. Carmen sat against it and cried, why was his father just now choosing to care. "Well, well, well what do we have here" a voice said from behind the tree. Carmen jolted up in a fighting position, his tomb out and glowing with power. "Carmen its fine its just us", out stepped Leo and Niles. Carmen put his tomb down, and looked at the two of them confused. "We went for a walk and we stumbled across you weeping" Leo said. Niles smirked, "Did Camilla scare you with her wyvern?" Carmen scowled at Niles, "No, just life isn't working out like I'd want it too". Leo looked at Niles, "Carmen, your father told me about what happened and he loves you, he just expects a lot of his son", Leo said. Carmen heard panting behind him, someone was coming up the hill, it was Kana. Carmen turned around and Kana flung herself onto Carmen, it was comforting. Kana let go, and realized that Leo and Niles stood above her. She awkwardly laughed, Kana stood up quickly. Leo looked at her with a serious face, "I wouldn't normally scold a girl for such behavior like that but this is different" he grabbed Kana and Carmen and pulled them in for a hug. Niles stood off to the side awkwardly, and laughed. Leo let go and smiled, pat Carmen on the back, and kissed Kanas forehead. Niles winked at Carmen, Carmen blushed, and Kana and Carmen went down the hill. "Leo is a great uncle", Kana said giggling. Carmen nodded and smiled, "Yeah,we're lucky". Kana looked at Carmen and pushed him down and Carmen began rolling down the hill, Kana flung herself down and began to roll too. They hit the bottom of the hill a laughing mess. They spent an hour talking until Camilla walked up and forced the two of them to wash themselves off.


	9. Kana and Carmen pt 3

Carmen laid in Camilla's quarters sweating after a shower he had taken. Kana was singing a terrible rendition of Azuras song. Carmen was laughing to himself as she began screaming the chorus. Camilla stepped out of the steamy room, towel and all, she walked over, she seemed less stressed out. The war had taken its toll on everyone but especially so on Camilla. Corrin stepped out of the steamy room aswell with a towel around his waist. He looked at Carmen and Camilla talking, he let out a small smile. He walked over to Camilla and hugged her from behind burying his face into her lavender hair. She let out a small giggle, and Carmen sat uncontrollably watching as his parents were holding each other only in towels. Suddenly Kana slammed open in the door yelling "LOST IN THOUGHTS ALL ALONE". Corrin turned around smiling and went over to hug his daughter, Carmen couldn't help smiling at his father who was hugging everyone. Corrin let go of Kana and walked over and stood in front of Carmen with a strict face. Carmen stood up in front of him, with the same expression. Kana and Camilla nervously stood watching, Corrin frown turned into a smile as he hugged Carmen tightly. Carmen began to cry as his father held him tighter. Camilla and Kanas nervous faces soon turned to loving smiles. Carmen let go of Corrin who refused to let go. "Im so sorry I hurt you Carmen" Corrin said through tears. "I forgive you father" Carmen said as his tears began to dry up. Corrin let go, Kana ran over and flung himself onto Carmen disposing of her towel. "God Kana, we may be siblings but cover up" Carmen said avoiding eye contact. "Oh,right" Kana said laughing. Camilla and Corrin laughed as Kana flung her towel around her body.

**TIME SKIP**

Carmen stood near the training grounds looking at the lances. "Whatcha doing out here silly" a voice said from behind. Carmen turned around, lance in hand, and spiked the person behind him. Kana flew a couple feet and hit the ground with a thump. Kana stood up and dusted herself off, she walked up and smiled at Carmen. "You should really consider what I said earlier about lance training, im sure Xander or Silas would love to teach you" she said with a kind sincere smile. "Maybe, Kana, you really are an inspiration to us all I just wanted to let you know" Carmen said smiling. Kana blushed and wrapped her arm around her brother, "Thanks Carmen you're the best brother and friend ever". "Well you're the best sister and friend ever" Carmen said.


End file.
